1. Technical Field of Invention
This invention relates to an alerting system and more particularly to such an alerting system with the functionality to keep an operator reminded.
2. Background of the Invention
The extremely high number of distractions occurring to an operator during most vehicle trips has left far too many children in baby seats with horrible results. This onslaught of distractions to the operator may range from “bumping into a friend” while making a “quick stop” to an involuntary detention while away from the vehicle with the baby secured in the seat. It really doesn't matter how the situation occurs operators can and are distracted. Operators or drivers need a reminder function that will keep them informed and in communication with a robust intelligent multi-range child seat monitoring system